One day away
by Maddi and Rudy Steiner
Summary: This is another alternate ending that begins at the end of the chapter "THE ANARCHIST'S SUIT COLLECTION"
1. Chapter 1

*authors note*  
I don't own the book thief  
_

Chapter one:

It was Christmas. Liesle had taken Rudy to his fathers shop, where he had put on a suit and tripped over a mannequin. He gave a quick laugh and clenched his eyes tight. Liesle ran over to him and sat beside him. "Are you ok!?" She asked him. "Ja." Liesle smiled. A moment later he sat up. Then a usual question was asked. "How about a kiss saumensch?" Liesle had heard him say that so many times before. Then out of no where she pulled him over and kissed his lips. He couldn't help but give her a stupid grin. She blushed. "Well we better go home." He said breaking the smooth cold silence. He stood Liesle did the same. He took her hand and they began to walk. "I told you, you would want to kiss me." He said with a smile. "I know you told me that and I didn't think I ever would want to but now I do."  
When they arrived on Himmle street they turned to each other once more. "Another kiss?" Rudy asked with a hopeful tone. With no hesitation Liesle kissed him. "Good night Jesse Owens." "Good night book thief." Then they walked into there homes and disappeared from each other's view.  
"Where have you been saumensch!?" Rosa yelled. "With Rudy mama." Liesle replied quietly. "Off with your boyfriend again saumensch." She didn't answer. "I saw you two out the window before you came in." She blushed. "Go to bed." "Yes mama."  
Liesle walked up to bed. When she was sure mama was sleeping she snuck down to the basement there she continued to write her story. Only tonight she would write about Rudy and her love for him...


	2. Chapter 2

*authors note*  
As always I do not own TBT

Chapter two:  
Liesle awoke to a knock on the door. "Who could it be?" She said to herself. She then released that she was in the basement. Then she heard his voice. "Rudy!" She thought with a smile she raced up the stairs. "Good you're awake." Mama said as she walked to the kitchen. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. "I'll be back." She said as she walked up the stairs. It had been months sense she and Rudy's first kiss. It was now July. She took out a pale blue dress and pushed it over her head. Then back down the stairs. Rudy held out his hand she took it with out hesitation. "I'm leaveing with Rudy mama." She said as they walked out the door. They walked down to the river and sat on the banks. They sat in silence hand in hand. Liesle was thinking about the time she and Rudy snuck bread to Max and then told him about the Jew in her basement. Rudy as always thought about his love for Liesle. He had never told her but today was different.  
"Liesle," he said," I love you." She turned to face him. "I love you to." They both smiled. From then on they were a couple.  
****The night of the bombing****  
It was a cold windy night. Liesle and Rudy sat in her basement close both reading. Then Hans walked down the steps. "What are you two doing down here?" He asked kindly. "Reading papa." Liesle said. "You should get some sleep it's after midnight." "Can Rudy stay papa?" "Ja." "Good night Herr Hubbermann." "Good night Herr Steiner, good night Liesle." They did not follow his advice they kept reading till 2:52 A.M. Rudy heard the drone of a airplane. "A plane! Liesle I hear a plane!" He exclamied. "Where are the sirens!?" She replied with a frazzled tone. BOOM! The first bomb hit the Steiner's I took there souls with care. Then it hit the Hubbermanns. The basement collapsed. Liesle was knocked out.  
Rudy was pulled out with Liesle in his arms two hours after she awoke in the police station still in his arms. "We were bombed!" She yelled. "I know." Rudy said as he hugged her. Then an officer walked over. "Young lady you will stay with the mayor and his wife and you sir will stay there until your father returns." They nodded he was still holding Liesle and he did until they arrived in there room at the mayors house. He set her on the bed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry but you two will have to share a room." The mayor said as he closed the door. "Now get some sleep." He made his last comment and left. Liesle walked to the other side of the bed and got into the sheets. Rudy stood at the other side. "Come on then," Liesle said. He looked at her she nodded then he may next to her. "How about a kiss saumensch?" She kissed him long and hard. "I love you." He said. "I love you," Liesle copied. They slept close they would do this for the rest of there nights.  
That night Liesle had her old night mare. First mama number one then, her brother, then mama and papa. She awoke it was after midnight. She started crying everything had just hit her. "Mama... Papa their gone." She thought as she sobbed. Then Rudy awoke. He sat up to see her crying. She turned her head. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My mama and papa their dead, I'll never see them again." He put his arm around the sobbing girl. "I know how you feel," he said," all I have now is you and my father." They both fell asleep again but not one nightmare occurred again that night.  
The next morning when they awoke and walked down the stairs Alex Steiner was whateing. "Papa!" Rudy yelled as he ran up and hugged his father. "Where are we going to stay!?" He asked frantically. "I found a small house, and my shop wasn't damaged so we'll be fine." He replied to his son. Liesle stood by the stairs and gave a week smile. "Now Rudy's leaving me to go live some where, not with me." She thought sadly. Mr. Steiner looked up. "Guten tag, Liesle." "Guten tag Herr. Steiner. "Whate what about Liesle?" He said with worry. "I'll stay here Rudy, I don't have a house anymore." "Papa," Rudy asked," can Liesle live with us?" "We only have to rooms son." "We can share one papa we did here." "Fine." Rudy hugged his father again with another wide smile. "Thank you Herr. Steiner!" Liesle was now hugging him to. "Well you two better get your things." Alex said. The two children raced up the stairs. They started pack there suit cases which the mayor gave to them. "Thank you Rudy." Liesle beamed. "You're welcome saumensch." He said with a smirk. When they walked out of the room they were greeted by the mayor and his wife. "Thank you!" They said in unison. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they reached the bottom Mr. Steiner smiled. Rudy turned to Liesle with a familiar grin. "How about kiss saumensch," he asked her once again. "Oh course she said as she pulled him over. They kissed long, hard and sweet. Mr. Steiner stood and stared at his son. When they pulled away they turned back to him. "I see you have a girlfriend now." He said to Rudy. "Ja." He said. Liesle blushed...  
**Three years after**  
"Saumensch wake up the shops opening soon my papas already there come on." Rudy said as he shacked her. She got up and looked at Rudy he was still in his pajamas. "And you're telling me to hurry." She laughed  
They worked till around three o'clock that evening. They walked down to the river. That was the last place they had been together before the bombing. They would walk her many more times. In weeks to come and years. They would walk here as best friends and husband and wife still remembering, the time before the bombing and when a lemon haired boy jumped in to the freezing December waters rescuing a book for his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note  
I will never own the book thief

They stood on the bridge over the river, watching the waters flow rapidly through the ground. Liesle reached for her bag. She pulled out "The Whistler," the book that had plummeted into the river. "Some of the pages are still stuck together, it never dried evenly." She said as Rudy looked over. "That water was freezing you know." "Yes saukerl I know it was freezing, it was the middle of December." "I can't believe you still have that freaking thing," Rudy said, " how did it survive the bombing?" "You must not have seen me grab it before I had it the hole time. I was reading it when you read my book, I dropped it and when the bomb hit my house I grabbed it." "Wow saumensch you're really attached to that thing." He said with a a wide smirk. "Shut your face saukerl!" Liesle exclaimed. Then a child ran behind them and bumped Liesle she dropped the book into the Amper river.  
Once again Rudy ran to the banks and dove in after her book. It was early August at least he wouldn't freeze. Liesle ran to the banks. She waited for him to surface. Then he popped up book in hand he came to shore and collapsed. "You need to get a leash for this piece of crap." Rudy said sarcastically. Liesle dropped to the ground next to him. "Thank you so much!" She said as she took "The Whistler," from his hands. "Do I get a kiss for thhh..." He was cut off because of Liesle pressing her lips on his. "Thank you saumensch," he said as they pulled away.  
"Let's go home Rudy." Liesle suggested with a smile. "Ok." "Can we stop by Herr and Frau Hermann's house," Liesle began," I need to borrow another book." "Ja of course." They stopped at that house many times after they left.  
"Hello, Rudy, hello Liesle." The mayors wife beamed. "Can I borrow a book please Frau. Hermann?" "Of course come in you two." They walked into the library some hoe forgetting that Rudy was soaking wet. She returned her book to the self then began to run her fingers on the bindings of the books. Then she pulled one out it was titled "Das schlafende Mädchen,"- The sleeping girl. "Let's go." She said as she walked out of the library. "Thank you Frau. Hermann goodbye." "Good bye!" IIsa repeated as the two walked out the door. "I whish that we lived in a house like that, one day I'm going to have one, but bigger and even nicer!" Liesle could see the seriousness of his face and knew that he did want that. "And," he continued, "I'll make sure there's room for you." "Come on I'm perfectly capable of buying my own house..." "I know that," his eyes were glued to the ground as they walked. "Then why do you want room for me?" "Because I love you dummkopf!" "Oh I see, and I love you to even though you are a saukerl." They laughed. Little did Liesle know one day she would be in a big house with Rudy her name would be Liesle Steiner and she would be happy even happier than she was then.  
**Six Years later**  
Now they were 22. They had been married for two years now and they lived in a big house as Rudy had said before. They had one year old twins Hans and Rosa. I must warn you there life on earth will last much longer. Four months later they went for a drive the kids were at home with Alex Steiner. It was winter the roads were slick with ice. When Rudy turned the car it slid if the road and into a tree. It killed them both. Then I simply whisked them away. They had been one day away from being married three years. But I can not help with that for it would always be one day away for ever and always.  
**Finale Authors note**  
Well that was my own second BT fan fiction please comment and I hoped you enjoyed. And expect some more stories from me.  
-Maddi


End file.
